


A Sims Crush

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, X-Factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis discovers Harry's Sims and confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sims Crush

           Louis hadn't meant to pry. He really hadn't but Harry had left his lap top out and Harry had Sims 3 and Louis still hadn't gotten around to buying it because it was only a few weeks into X-Factor and it wasn't like he was a billionaire. So he had just wanted to play an innocent game of Sims. That was it, but he was getting more than he bargained for.

          As Louis waited for the game to load he listened to some music on the radio. He was trying to stop himself from singing along because this was a great song, but he should be resting his voice. So when it loaded something struck him as funny. One of the families was named "My Crush and Me". So Louis clicked on it and waited for the town to finish loading because oh how much he wanted to know who Harry liked. He would never run out of stuff to tease him about now. The town finished loading and Louis went to run the cursor over the one that wasn't Harry. He noticed as the mouse was moving that the guy looked a bit like him, but that must be a coincidence. Until the cursor was clicking and there it was.

          "Louis Tomlinson" showed up showing a list of traits and a relationship status that said he was currently going steady with "Harry Styles". Breath Louis, breath. So he likes you, so what. It doesn't matter, it isn't that big of a deal. Yah because you definitely don't like him. His mind was a jumbled mess. His best mate liked him, he liked him enough to make him on a Sims game and have them get together. Louis quickly closed out of the game and shut the computer returning it to Harry's bed. Louis decided he would just ask Harry about it eventually. It was no big deal, right?

                                                                                                                                    ***

           He didn't end up asking him for a couple more weeks. Deciding to put it off for random excuses here and there: 'He doesn't need to be stressed there's a big show coming up' 'He's busy right now maybe later.' Anything and everything he could use as an excuse to not bring up the fact that Harry liked him and he maybe kinda liked him back a little. So it wasn't until one night when they were alone and watching the T.V. Harry was in Louis' lap as they watched another episode of Friends. "I saw your Sims game," Louis whispered. He almost hoped Harry wouldn't hear it so he wouldn't have to talk about it. But he did hear.

           "What do you mean," Harry said looking up at Louis with a confused expression on his face. "The Sims you made with me and you as boyfriends," he said looking straight into Harry's eyes. He saw something flicker in Harry's eyes looking a lot like fear and Harry quickly sat up. "Oh, that," he looked away, "so I guess you're hear to tell me you could never like someone like me." Louis put a finger under Harry's chin and guided it up so he could look into Harry's now moist eyes.

            "Why would you think that? You are gorgeous, you are adorable and you have an amazing voice and you don't realize just how talented you are do you? And for the record I do like you, a lot," Louis smiled at him softly. Harry looked up hopefully and Louis connected their lips in a soft gently kiss. "So does this mean you're asking me to 'go steady'?" Harry giggled out and Louis laughed, "Yes."


End file.
